Happy Birthday ComingAndGoingByBubble!
by Dimpled
Summary: From your friends on Fanfiction.
1. Chapter 1

**You told me you didn't really look forward to being seventeen. But you've come a long way, and we and your family are really proud of you. I'm really excited for you, and so are these amazing people that helped me make this story into a reality in just one day. I hope you like your present, and maybe some of the stories here will spark your imagination for more stories to come.**

**Happy birthday, Bubble!**

**From all of us. We love you!**


	2. From Maddy-Fae

'Hi, Elyssah!' ComingAndGoingByBubble cooed, giggling as the little girl stretched out her tiny hands and tried to her hair. Elphaba was looking down at them with a smile. 'You must be the greatest godmother ever, Bubble.'  
ComingAndGoingByBubble looked up, smiling as well. 'I still can't believe you actually made me Elyssah's godmother. Thank you so much, Elphaba. I think it's awesome.'  
Elphaba shrugged. 'You saved her life – and mine. You deserved it. And I don't regret it in the slightest – you're wonderful with her.'  
ComingAndGoingByBubble thought of that night, just over a year ago. She and her fellow Frex Hunters had set out on their brooms to rescue Elphaba from Frex's hands, her own father, who had locked the green girl inside a room and planned on stealing her baby from her as soon as it would be born. The Frex Hunters had been determined to free her and take Frex down, but they had been a bit too optimistic; they hadn't counted on the spell that surrounded the cottage.  
Later, they had found out that Frex had paid a witch doctor to cast the spell, but at that moment, they had been baffled. They knew Frex himself didn't possess any magic, but this just had to be magic; every Frex Hunter that stepped within a five meter radius of the cottage, fell asleep. Just like that. Or at least, the others hoped that it was sleep and not something far worse that they had fallen into.  
The others had given up then; they had carefully dragged their comatose fellow Hunters out of the magical circle and they had taken them back towards Earth. ComingAndGoingByBubble, however, hadn't wanted to give up. She had stayed, and she had found out what had caused the spell – a trail of herbs around the house – and had broken it, killed Frex, freed Elphaba and gotten her to a hospital, all by herself. The word about Elphaba's rescue had been spread and Fiyero, Galinda and the others had arrived not long thereafter to take the green girl to the Vinkus. ComingAndGoingByBubble had stayed with them through all of that, and though she wasn't an expert on the area of childbirth, she had been a wonderful help to Elphaba when the green girl had given birth to her healthy daughter, Elyssah. Fiyero had agreed on making ComingAndGoingByBubble the baby's godmother and so here she was, playing with the little girl.  
Galinda came towards them, bouncing as usual, sending her blonde curls flying. 'Bubble!' she jubilated happily, hugging the other girl with a little too much enthusiasm. 'Can I give you a makeover? Pretty please?'  
ComingAndGoingByBubble looked slightly wary. 'Do I need a makeover?'  
The blonde giggled. 'Oh, no, of course you don't! Your soooooo pretty! But I love giving makeovers, and Nessa won't let me, Elyssah is too small and Elphie… Well…' She looked at the green girl a bit apprehensively. 'She threatened to kill me last time. And I'm not sure if she was being serious or not, so I don't want to take the risk.'  
ComingAndGoingByBubble chuckled. 'Wise decision.'  
'So… makeover!' Galinda bounced up and down, dragging the other girl to her feet. 'Come on, come on, come on!'  
Suddenly, ComingAndGoingByBubble found herself in a clearing in a forest. She looked around in confusion. What had happened? Where had everyone gone to?  
Suddenly, Fiyero stepped out from between the trees, a serious look on his face. 'We have to go now, before the Gale Force finds us.'  
ComingAndGoingByBubble blinked. 'What?'  
He gave her a slightly sheepish, lopsided grin that she thought looked adorable on him. _Oh, why can't I marry Fiyero?_  
He held out his hand. 'Come on. We have to go if we want to stay together.'  
That caught her completely off guard and she stumbled back a little. 'Whooooa. Wait. What?!'  
He looked at her in confusion. 'You do love me, don't you?'  
_Yes! Yes, of course I do! _She cleared her throat. 'Um… why are you asking?'  
'I love you, Bubble,' he told her seriously. 'I want to be with you.'  
She was staring at him. 'But what about Glinda?'  
'I'm not in love with Glinda. I never was.'  
'But what about Elphaba?!' she asked in exasperation. He cocked his head slightly. 'I thought I loved her, at first. But that was before I met you…' He gazed deeply into her eyes and suddenly, she found it difficult to breathe. This wasn't happening. This couldn't be happening. _Fiyero Tiggular loved her?_  
'She's fine with it,' Fiyero assured her. 'I mean, you, her and Glinda are best friends, and she thinks you only deserve the best. She wants you to be happy.'  
_I'm best friends with Glinda and Elphaba?_ ComingAndGoingByBubble wondered, still slightly baffled. _Sweet Oz, I have no idea what is happening, but this is… wonderful!_  
'So…' Fiyero came up a bit closer to her and her heartbeat sped up a little. *\_Oh my Oz, he's going to kiss me. Fiyero Tiggular is going to kiss me. FIYERO TIGGULAR IS GOING TO KISS ME!_ I think I'm going to faint.  
He leaned in and she closed her eyes, inwardly jubilating and rejoicifying and doing a stupid little dance with happiness, as she moved towards him. His lips almost, almost touched hers…  
…and then she woke up.


	3. From elphiesglinda

Elphaba looked up from her crystal ball with a bright smile. It wasn't like Glinda didn't like a good party anyway, and this one seemed to be for a very good cause. She walked down to their bedroom, finding Glinda on the computer.

"Reading, are we?" Elphaba asked.

Glinda scoffed, "Elphie, you know I don't read. I'm watching Oztube." She said.

Laying down, Elphaba playfully smacked Glinda's hand. "Do you remember that site I showed you? The one with all of those stories" Elphaba asked, getting a nod.

"Fictiondust, fanflicks, something like that?" Glinda said, filing her nails.

Elphaba couldn't help but laugh. Leave it to Glinda to not remember a simple word. "Something like that. It's called fanfiction. Where they write fictional stories about our lives?"

"Oh, yeah. What about it?" Glinda asked, blowing the dust away from her nails as she answered.

"Well, it's ComingandGoingByBubble's birthday tommorow. I was thinking we could use a spell from the Grimmerie, and go to her party." Elphaba said.

Glinda's face lit up. "Oh, I love a good party! When do we leave?"

"Well, it is tommorow, so I would think tommorow." She said, as Glinda hit the site, "What are you doing?"

"Research, silly! If I'm going to her party, I want to have something to talk to her about." Glinda said, excitedly.

Elphie chuckled. "Glinda, are you sure you want to read? I know how it gives you a headache." Elphie teased.

"Oh, go look through your crystal ball or something. You're distracting me." Glinda said, shooing her. Elphie couldn't help but laugh, as she walked out.

()

It was several hours later when Elphie returned with chocolate chip cookies and milk, thinking Glinda could use a break and a snack. She was surprised to see Glinda actually reading

"I thought you could..." She began.

"Shhhhh..." Glinda said, before clicking another button.

"Oh, so you're enjoying..." Elphie said brightly.

"I SAID SHHHH!" Glinda said, still not looking up from the screen.

Not wanting to push her luck, and since Glinda was actually READING, she left the cookies and milk. Maybe Chistery needed help with something.

"AHHHHHHH!" Glinda screamed.

Elphie rushed back into the room. "Glinda?"

"She thinks I'm crazy! I mean, I chopped up Fiyero. I could've never stabbed him like that." Glinda said, shaking her head, "Unless I was insane. Sweet Oz, she thinks I'm insane..." Glinda said, really upset by it.

"Glinda, calm down. I'm sure you're misreading it." Elphaba said, trying not to laugh, as she slid behind her teary eyed girlfriend.

"What do you know? According to this, you hate me. You don't hate me, do you, Elphie?" Glinda asked with a small pout.

"Of course not, I love you, my sweet." Elphie said, kissing the back of her head and trying her hardest not to laugh. Glinda really was taking this a bit too seriously.

"I don't want to keep reading, but I can't stop." Glinda said, sniffling.

"I know, she's good, isn't she?" Elphie said, before she thought about it.

"GOOD? She's so mean to me, Elphie." Glinda said, curling in her arms, but still reading.

"At least she writes you with a brain. Some of the stories on here have you as a brainless fashionista." Elphie said.

Glinda rolled her eyes, "Of course they do! You and Fiyero are the only ones that know my secret."

"Well, apparently she does to." Elphie said, as Glinda settled back down and read some more.

Glinda became so quiet while she was reding, Elphaba fell asleep. She woke up to the sound of Glinda crying, "What's wrong?" Elphie asked, sleepily.

"It's so sad. I saw Dorothy melt you from the closet right after we made love, and..." Glinda couldn't finish.

Elphie immediately got up and wrapped her arms around Glinda. "It's OK, Glin. I'm right here. Besides, I don't think I'm dead." Elphie looks at the screen, "Oh, look, see the author's note. There's a sequal, see?" Elphie said, the news seeming to calm Glinda down.

"Ohhh, let's see what happened," Glinda said, clicking on after after ever. She read the chapter, and gasped, "A lobotomy? Elphie, she's going to give me a lobotomy! Ohh, I want to give that Chuffery a piece of my mind..."

Unable to hold it in any longer, Elphaba laughed long and hard, "It's not funny, Elphie!" Glinda said, slapping her hands playfully.

"Oh, Glinda, it's very funny. It's fiction, my sweet. I'm sure she doesn't think you're insane. Look at a few of her other stories." Elphaba suggested.

Glinda shook her head, "Un uh! I'm not reading anything again. Oh, she updated!" Glinda said, eagerly clicking on it.

"I found the spell I was looking for. We'll leave first thing in the morning." Elphie said.

"Shhhhh..." Glinda said, waving her off. Elphie shook her head before crawling under the blankets.

()

When Elphie woke up, she found Glinda still sitting in the same position as before, reading, however the cookies were all gone.

"You really..." Elphaba began.

"Shhhhhh, go get ready." Glinda said, not looking up from the screen.

A few hours later, Elphie was ready, and sitting on the bed. "Glinda, shouldn't you be getting ready?"

"I'm not going!" Glinda declared with a pout.

"Yes, you are, my party girl. Let's go." Elphie said, shutting the screen.

"But she's so mean to me..." Glinda said pouting even more.

"It could be worse. I'm a sideshow attraction." Elphie said, with a shrug.

"But you're not a drunken psychotic murderer type person." Glinda said, shaking her head, "I'm not going."

"Sure you are. You just spent all night reading her work. Wouldn't you like to be able to put a face to the name?" Elphaba asked.

"I...I suppose so." Glinda said, sniffling.

"That's my girl, and get her a nice gift. She's obviously a big fan of yours." Elphaba said.

"Then why is so mean to me?" Glinda said, getting another laugh, before laughing herself, "I am taking this too seriously, aren't I?"

"No, you're taking this like Glinda, and I love you for it." Elphie said, kissing her head.

"Oh, dear!" Glinda got up quickly.

"What's wrong?" Elphie asked.

"I have to get my hair and makeup done! Really, Elphie, why didn't you tell me it was getting this late?" Glinda said as she hurried to the closet to grab an appropriate dress.

"I tried to, my sweet." Elphie said.

"Next time try harder!" Glinda said, rushing to the bathroom, and listening to Elphie's cackle the whole way.

()

When Elphie castthe spell and they stepped through, they found themselves in the middle of the party.

"Sorry we're late." Glinda said, flashing that smile. Every jaw in the room dropped.

"You...you're..." Bubble said, a little floored by the sight of the two witches appearing.

"Yes, I'm Glinda Upland, of the Upper Uplands. Allow me to present my girlfriend, Elphaba Thropp, heir to Munchkinland." Glinda said, curtsying, "She's a rather avid reader of yours."

"I'm ...um...I'm glad you like them." Bubble said, still not quite processing what she was seeing.

When Bubble calmed down, the good Witches of Oz joined her and her friends in the celebration. When it was time for Gifts, instead of presenting Bubble with a box, Glinda waved her hand. A small pink controller appeared in Bubble's hands, with three buttons. One Pink, one green, and one Red.

"What is this?" Bubble asked, curiously.

"Well, I really loved your name, so I decided to give you a bubble of your own. Just push that pink button." Glinda said with a smile.

When Bubble pushed the center pink button, she found herself floating in an opaque bubble.

"This is so cool!" Bubble said, floating around the room.

"Push the red button to stop." Glinda called up.

Bubble did, and the bubble she was floating in gracefully lowered to the ground, and popped, leaving her on her feet.

"That is really cool!" Bubble said, excitedly.  
1 hour ago

"I'm glad you like it, but you haven't seen the real gift yet. Whenever you decide to come to Oz to see it for yourself, just push the green button. The bubble will activate, and you will be transported to Oz, specifically our castle. Kiamo Ko, I believe you call it." Glinda said.

"R-really?." Bubble said, wide eyed.

"You will be the guests of Glinda the Good and your number one fan." Glinda said, motioning to Elphaba, who was watching quietly.

"Thank you both so much!" Bubble said, hugging both witches, and getting the hugs returned.

"I hate to leave so soon, but the spell only lasts until midnight." Elphaba said, motioning to the clock that said eleven fifty five.

"No, it's cool! Thank you both so much for coming." Bubble said.

"It's our pleasure, Bubble. But, one favor." Elphaba asked, motioning her over.

"Sure...Anything..." She said excitedly.

"Try to be nicer to Glinda in the future." Elphaba said.

"I make no promises." Bubble said, with shy smirk and a light chuckle.

With a wave of Elphaba's hand, her and Glinda were back in their room.

"That was very nice of you, Glinda." Elphaba said, hugging her from behind.

"Nice? Next time she writes something evil about me, that bubble's going to pop." Glinda said.

"Glinda..." Elphie said sternly.

"I'm just kidding," Glinda said with a chuckle. She kissed Elphie softly on the cheek, "Maybe..."


	4. From heatqueen

Bubble stared at the large, round object which sat in the middle of the bedroom, taking up most of the space.  
'Glinda, is this…'  
'Absolutely ridiculous,' Elphaba grumped.  
'You incredibly mean green thing!' Glinda scoffed. 'You see, I was practising my wanding and, well, I only intended for it to be a little one, but somehow I messed up the chanting and this amazifying contraption just…grew up out of nowhere! Nowhere, I tell you!'  
Elphaba shook her head.  
'Ridiculous,' she muttered again. 'Now kindly tell me, what on earth is a bubble of all things doing in the middle of my bedroom?'  
'Well,' said Glinda, 'I know that Bubble was extremeliciously envious of my travel options. So I wanted her to have one too. So when this bubble appeared out of a miscast spell I just knew I had to keep it. So now Bubble can come and go by bubble too!'  
Bubble squealed with delight and hugged Glinda.  
'Oh my god, I can't believe it! Thank you so much!'  
'Happy birthday, Bubble,' said Glinda.


	5. From ExoticPeachBlossom

Elphaba, Fiyero and Galinda were busy working at a table in the girls shared dorm room. Pink, blue and green paper, ribbons, and frosting few everywhere, followed by green, oleander and tan hands. Elphaba and Fiyero remained silent, though Fiyero couldn't help but sneak a couple quick glances at the emerald witch, standing close to him.  
Galinda, oblivios to it all, was busy dancing and humming to the song "Popular"  
Irritated, Elphaba spins on her heels, her dark chocolate eyes glare at the blonde still dancing and singing away.  
"Galinda will you desist on that infernal singing!"  
"La la la you'll be popular...just not as popular as me!" sings Galinda.  
Growling, Elphaba rolls her eyes, before pushing her glasses back up the bridge of her nose, turns and returns back to her work.  
"Look Elphie!" shrieks Galinda.  
Elphaba half turns to face the blonde, the look of irritation alight within her eyes.  
Giggling, Galinda holds up green and pink pieces of ribbon in front of her face. "Pink goes good with green!"  
"Oz Galinda" sighs Elphaba.  
Both Fiyero and Elphaba watch as the blonde falls to the ground in a fit of giggles.  
"And how is that funny?" asks Fiyero confused.  
"You got me" replies Elphaba.  
"Well, I beg to differ" gently, Fiyero turns Elphaba around, until her chocolate eyes stare back into his own. Gently, he plucks Elphaba's glasses off, and closing them, placing them safely on the night table.  
"I think blue goes great with green" whispers Fiyero.  
Elphaba's heart races as the handsome Winkie Prince softly brings his hand up to cup her slender cheek, the other, tangles softly within her raven tresses.  
Blushing, Elphaba casts her eyes down towards the floor, to afraid to look up.  
Laughing, Fiyero's hand once laced within her hair, slowly traces the delicate curvature of her cheek, down to her chin. Gently, he lifts up Elphaba's chin until her sparkling chocolate eyes stare into his own.  
"Beautiful" whispers Fiyero.  
Blushing, Elphaba tries to pull her gaze away from Fiyero's. His fingers on her chin, stop her. Pulling her back to face him, Fiyero slowly starts to lower his lips towards Elphaba's.  
"Elphie!" whines Galinda.  
Elphaba, jumping away from Fiyero, turns to face the blonde, who, stares back up at her, tears sparkling within her eyes.  
"What's wrong Glinny?" asks Elphaba, her voice softening.  
"I want to be kissed by you...why are you always kissing FiFi!" cries Galinda.  
"Oh Glinny"  
Gently, Elphaba pulls Galinda flush against her body. One delicate hand soflty caresses the apple of her cheek, whilst the other, tangles within her silken locks.  
"You know I love you my sweet" purrs Elphaba.  
"No fair...you and Fiyero always end up being together" pouts Galinda.  
"Not always my sweet...the wonderful authoress were preparing a surprise for writes alot of beautiful Gelphie stories...she just finished one...a lovely story with you and I in love" replies Elphaba.  
"No...I'm in love with you...your blind to my affections and manipulate me...you sleep with Fiyero and end up pregnant with his child...then leave me to be tormented by my degenerate octogenarian who ends up doing-" rambles Galinda, but is quicky silenced by an emerald hand clasping over her lips.  
"That's enough out of you! Your going to ruin it for those who haven't read that story!" hisses Elphaba.  
"But Elphie" mumbles Galinda.  
"Besides, she's written alot of stories with you and Fiyero being together too" replies Elphaba soflty.  
"That's true, her current one is wonderful" giggles Galinda.  
"What?" asks Fiyero, horrified.  
"Oh don't be so dramatic" replies Elphaba, rolling her eyes at Fiyero.  
"But Fae...were supposed to be together!" whines Fiyero.  
"Not always" replies Elphaba softly.  
"I'm really liking this new one" giggles Galinda, as she wiggles her hips, "imagine...you and I FiFi...engaged to be married...you loving me...holding me so fiercely" swoons Galinda.  
"While I'm a freakishly ugly circus freak with sharp features, and having that abhorrent allergy to water" grumbles Elphaba.  
"I don't think your ugly. If I recall I kiss you in this story too...and am falling in love-" starts Fiyero, but is quickly silenced by the two woman glaring at him.  
A loud crack makes all three jump. Immediately, there eyes flash towards a large quoxwood door at the far end of the bedroom. A large, heartshaped pink lock is clasped around the handle.  
"We better hurry...I don't think that lock will hold much longer" replies Elphaba.  
Nodding in agreement, the three turn back to their work. Cray paper flies everwhere, a pink bow with glitter flies in the air, and lands on Elphaba's head, soliciting a round of giggles from both Fiyero and Galinda.  
"See Elphie...green goes great with pink" laughs Fiyero.  
"first of all...its Elphaba...and secondly...its pink goes good with green...and third...it was funny the first hundredth time she had said it" grumbles Elphaba.  
"Oh Elphie...don't be such a sourpuss" giggles Galinda.  
"I'm not being sour...I'm being practical" sniffs Elphaba.  
"Sourpuss" mutters Fiyero under his breath.  
Elphaba glares back at Fiyero, before resuming her work.  
"You know...I can always find that spell that I use to turn you into the Scarecrow, and refuse to turn you back" threatens Elphaba.  
"no...no anything but that!" cries Fiyero.  
"Oh FiFi...don't be so dramatic!" laughs Galinda.  
"I'm not being dramatic...I'm being-"  
"Practical" replies Elphaba and Galinda at the same time.  
"Ha ha very funny"  
"Oh Fiyero...are we upset because you couldn't think of a better retort?" asks Elphaba.  
"Don't patrionize me"  
"That's patronize dearest" replies Galinda.  
"Whatever"  
"And I thought I was the blonde one" giggles Galinda.  
More pounding, followed by a crack, makes all three jump and turn towards the door again. A large crack, traavels from the top of the door all the way to the bottom.  
"Oh Shiz...we better hurry!" gasps Elphaba.  
The three work furiously as the pounding continues. The door creaks again, before splintering. And just as the door shatters, the three turn, yelping in surprise.  
Dust, covers the room, before slowly clearing away. As the dust clears, a young woman steps out, tall and slender with piercing eyes. She wear a black shirt with the words "Wicked" written in green stitching.  
"What's the big idea!" growls the woman, hands on her hips, as she glares at the three.  
Sheepishly, Elphaba, Galinda and Fiyero flash the woman a smile, before turning back to the table. Grabbing their things, the three turn back.  
A loud gasp slips pas the woman's lips. Elphaba holds a large box wrapped in green, sparkling paper between her fingers. Fiyero, another package in blue paper with green sparkles, and Galinda, a large cake with blue, pink and green frosting. On the top, spells out "Happy Birthday"  
"Happy Birthday ComingAndGoingByBubble!" sings the three Ozian's.  
"You...you did this for me?" asks ComingAndGoingByBubble, tears sparkle in her eyes as her body relaxes.  
"Of course...we love you!" giggles Galinda.  
"We wanted to surprise you" smiles Elphaba.  
"Happy Birthday" smiles Fiyero.  
Laughing, ComingAndGoingByBubble walks up to Galinda. Staring teary-eyed into the three Ozian's faces, the woman smiles, before wiping a tear from her eyes.  
"This is...just so sweet"  
"Make a wish...and blow out the candles" smiles Elphaba soflty.  
"Then we can party!" giggles Galinda.  
"And dance through life!" chimes in Fiyero.  
"Oz Fiyero really?" asks Elphaba.  
"Don't worry Elphie...I'll take care of him" winks ComingAndGoingByBubble.  
And so, throughout the night, ComingAndGoingByBubble danced the night away, in the warm company of the three Ozians.  
Happy Birthday ComingAndGoingByBubble! I hope your special day is filled with joy, and happiness! :)


	6. From musicalvampirelove

Galinda Arduenna of the Upper Uplands was sitting in her dorm room, drumming her fingertips on a tiny table in a very annoying manner and thus effectively preventing her green roommate from reading the book she had planned on finishing this afternoon.  
"Elphie..." The high-pitched whine could have turned a bat deaf, thought Elphaba, quite exasperated by the constant huffs and sighs coming from the other side of the room. It seemed she wouldn't get the bit of peace she longed for, so she could just as well give in to Galinda. Hopefully it wouldn't take too long...  
"Yes, my sweet?" For a moment, Galinda appeared stunned at having managed to get Elphaba away from her letters, but the silence didn't last more than a few seconds before Galinda launched herself into some sort of babbling fit.  
"Elphie, you know about this weird stuff called Fanfiction, don't you? Well, you see, I just noticed there's this one person who does that quite often... and Elphie, I'll have you know, it just - it freaks me out! I don't have a problem with her writing stories about us - I mean, it's a hell lot of stories and actually I'm flattered that she shows that much interest in my life, but..."  
"Galinda... would you kindly explain what it is you want to tell me? You're rambling."  
The blonde took a few deep breaths. "Well, you see, as many other authors do as well, she writes about our future quite a lot. I won't mention now how weird it is to know about your future and have the feeling that you can't change it and you don't like it... uhh, okay, not mentioning it alright. But the problem is, she writes such... mean things all the time! It's called "Glinda-Angst" or something mostly, and it's always sad and depressing and no fun at all! See, here, there's a story called "A Tormented Beauty" - I'm killing myself there! And here, "Cursed", I'm blindly skulking through a stupid forest, waiting for you and MY Fifi to show up again - tearing my dress apart in the progress, no less! - and then you two guys DO come back and Fiyero is that weird Scarecrow thingy and, being blind, I have nothing better to do than accidentally rip him apart? And there, "Wounds So Deep", I'm close to killing myself again... and then there's stories where I merely get tortured by that Chuffrey guy - I'd never marry him, please stop me from ever doing that! Uh- where was I?"  
Elphaba sighed. "You were telling me you don't like Glinda angst."  
"Ah, yes. Right. So-" A sudden groan from her friend silenced her.  
"Galinda. Why are you telling me this?"  
"Because I don't like it, and there's no one else to talk to about it! Shenshen wouldn't even know what I'm talking about, she never reads, and neither does Pfannee! And Milla only reads love stories! You have to change it!"  
Another groan. "Galinda, I'm not the author, I cannot change this. You'll have to get at ComingAndGoingByBubble for that, not at me!"  
"B-but I can't! She's not living in Oz! Awww and you know what I just realized? Her name is sort of a reference to me... or to you? It's you who said... says... will say that... but no, it's about me. I like the idea with the bubble..."  
"You realized that just NOW? O-kay..."  
"But anyway, how can I complain to her if she's not here? Elphie..." This whining was going to kill her one day, she just knew it. "Can you please bring her here... pretty please?"  
Closing her eyes, she exhaled softly before tiredly answering her bubbly friend. "And how would I do that, you think?"  
Galinda considered that for a moment. "Ohhh I know! We'll do a neryoc - a cermonance - a - a ghost conjuring!"  
Incredulous, Elphaba cocked her left eyebrow. "A necromancy, you mean? Not really?!"  
"Yes indeed, that's just the word! Come on, we'll start right now!" Elphaba watched, mouth wide open, as Galinda moved around the room. The table was placed in the middle, and a few candles on it. Since she didn't have black ones, they were pink and smelled of roses - of rather chemical roses. She pulled her green companion to the table and finally they sat opposite to one another, holding hands (what was the reason for Elphaba's book lying on the floor now). Galinda squeezed her eyes shut, and Elphaba at some point closed hers as well; she was growing tired of this. Then Galinda began to mutter words under her breath. Elphaba couldn't quite make them out, but it didn't exactly sound like a spell or anything useful, more like she was trying to count from ten to zero in Qua'ati, saying the words backwards.

They sat like this for a few minutes, and Elphaba longed for her book. Just as she decided that she had humored Galinda's stupid idea long enough, there was a flash of lightning that hurt her eyes even through her closed eyelids. Galinda uttered a yelp and jumped back a bit, both of them opening her eyes.

part two will follow suit!  
Yesterday 5:11PM

In the middle of the room there stood someone. Both girls immediately recognized the person as the wanted authoress, although Elphaba wondered a bit about that - They had not yet actually seen her before this after all. But she didn't have time to ponder it all too long, for Galinda had started at the poor writer already, trying to explain her problem.  
ComingAndGoingByBubble seemed very confused. Galinda had also explained how she came to be here, but admittedly it was a bit unlikely. Yet she was more composed than Elphaba would have expected anyone to be in such a situation.  
"So,,, let me get this straight,", she said after a few minutes, when she was able to get in a word of herself. "You guys are Glinda-"  
"GA-linda! With a GUH!"  
"Guh-linda and Elphaba... from Wicked." They nodded. "That's... awesome." Galinda nodded, Elphaba shrugged. "And... you don't like my stories." Galinda shook her head, Elphaba rolled her eyes.  
"SHE doesn't like them," she explained. "At least, not the ones containing of 'Glinda/Guh-linda angst', you see."  
ComingAndGoingByBubble nodded gravely. "Well... I guess I can understand that to some extend... but my other readers love them!"  
"They love me being tortured and killed and whatnot? What kind of people are they?"  
The authoress looked at a loss. But then she pulled herself together and stared at Galinda defiantly. "Well, I like writing them, too. And it's not as if I'm the only one! Can't you just be happy that people read about you?"  
These words made Galinda throw a tantrum. She got out her training wand and pointed it at ComingAndGoingByBubble. "You'll be nice to me in your stories from now on, or I'll ... I'll... hex you! You'll be a toad!"  
Elphaba closed her eyes as ComingAndGoingByBubble giggled. Galinda screeched something in a high, painful voice, there was a lot of smoke, and the next moment she lay on the floor, amazingly unconscious. Elphaba looked at ComingAndGoingByBubble and shrugged. ComingAndGoingByBubble looked at Elphaba and smiled in confusion. "Erm..."  
"Oh that's alright. She usually does that, she won't remember it afterwards. Don't let her know I told you, though." Elphaba shook her head, finally grabbing her book again and leaving her guest standing awkwardly in the middle of the room.  
"Uh... Miss Elphaba?" Her head snapped up.  
"What?!"  
"Just... well, I really like it here and all, and you're both very... funny... but I need to get back at some point. There are stories waiting to be finished, you see... if she'll let me?"  
"Don't worry." Elphaba got up and pulled the table back to its original place next to the wall. "She won't bother you... uh, get you home, get you home... I've read some Fanfiction too, there must have been something helpful somewhere... Ahh yes, I know!"  
She kneeled down, hovering over ComingAndGoingByBubble's shoes and chanting strange words, repeating them over and over again. It sounded much better than Galinda's Qua'ati, actually.  
"So," she finally exclaimed, satisfied. "That'll do. You know that funy trick with clicking your heels togethedidn't hear it anymore. She had waved goodbye and then she was gone.

A few minutes later, Galinda stirred. „Elphie...?" she moaned. „You didn't need to knock me down, you know... come on, we wanted to do that … ghost conjuring thing!"


	7. From LittleMissDelirious

To whom it may concern,

So you've expressed an interest in joining the Coalition for the Organizing and Celebratizing of Fanfiction's Finest! Marvelous! I can assure you that we are always proud to initiate new members, provided that they are willing to dedicate themselves unwaveringly to making Oz a bubblier place one surprise at a time. You've enlisted at just the right time, if I may say so myself. The snow is melting, the geese are honking and the bubbles are just starting to come and go. By which I mean, of course, that our next victim... - whoops! (My thesaurus is a little out of sorts today) – subject is Bubble, the dear in 14G. Not to say that we are in dire need of a brain at this point, but we're not quite certain of...well, anything. So close and still so far, to put a scale to it. Sometimes the bunch of us together makes Kiddies' Day at Wizneyland look like a scholarly social. I won't name names; I just really would love to amputate the -yeraba from Gelphiyeraba sometimes.

Surely in your research our motto captivated you, maybe even intimidated you. "Go big or go home" is not an axiom to be taken lightly. If ever the Coalition amounts to too much for your dainty china plate, you are welcome to submit your resignation and we'll remember you as fondly as we remember remorseless, treacherous, lecherous, kindless Dorothy. As for last week's fiasco, which you may or may not have heard tell of, I am officially informing you that Kristin's neck, Idina's ribs and Norbert's back are healing just fine. I took the magnanimous liberty of paying them a visit at Saint Glinda's Mauntery not two days ago to bedazzle their casts, bandages and heating pads.

And now for the task at ruby shoe. Let it be known that we operate solely behind closed doors until the event itself – poker faces are paramount along with alibis and distractions, should you find yourself on that committee. Currently Bubble is locked in her dorm with Moulin Rouge, her ozPod and a nine hundred and fifty page novel recommended to us by an unusually intellectual, hilarious young author. You must understand that having her find out about this before the fact would be more humiliating for me - the compassionate witch that I am - than the time I wore a tube-top as a skirt. Let's never speak of that again.

As of now our foremost chemistrologists and biologisticalists have been busying themselves concocting the spectacularest, memorablest shindig they possibly can. Though Miss Thropp put it best when she announced, "Hotties, nerds and tools, we've got nothing." It is true. Unfortunately, our blueprints are looking a lot like Scarecrow's brain. If no better ideas surface, I suppose we'll be sticking to Avaric's "firework" plan. Bubble would never see it coming, but I'm concerned that there's such thing as a surprise being too strong. And hazardous.

Hold your hippogriffs. I do believe I've had the baby of a baby of a baby of a thought. Perhaps, since Bubble is so affectionately wordy, we might do something literally or literary or something. I can't be bothered to articulate when I can feel the very hatching of it in my brain. Here it is – the main attraction! Why not compose a book? I do have a little something I've been slaving over – I mean, barely working on.

Elphie is green  
Diamonds are blue  
How wonderful Oz is  
With a friend like you

Oh, don't flatter me. I know it's good.

I'll quickly highlight the recent changes we've made to the Coalition. Oscar was evicted from planning the gifts as we've begun to think that he's become redundant with body parts, bottles, promises he can't keep and music boxes that belonged to his grandmother. Madame has been installed as picnic planner – she always manages to choose the most pleasurable of days weather-wise. The Thropps – Elphie, Nessie and Shellie - have been berated on account of being berated too often and separated to decrease the disputes erupting in the lounge. They heard them all the way out in Ev. And Chuffrey is currently out of commission after a run-in with the Ozian Legion of Chuffrey Hunters.

If you should require anything more, I regret to imply that I won't be around, as my life is fairly hectic. Lobotomy here. Circus outing there. Sometimes I believe I'm a little too subservient for my own good. Feel free to contact my second-in-command – Melena Thropp, though she's a little lazy and juggling far too many boyfriends. Maybe that's why her reviews come in two weeks late.

Thank you for your continued support. Our next meeting will be held at the stroke of midnight in the hopes that the all-omnipotent Greg above allows us to live that long. Come prepared – thinking cap, spare pens...and a layer of protective sporting equipment tucked away in some nook or cranny. Things escalate. Quickly.

Cordially,  
Lady Glinda, Arduenna of the Uplands


	8. From Dimpled

**I know you probably hate me for giving out your birthday over the internet, but I'm willing to take the blame. I hope this isn't a bad oneshot, particularly because I suck at them, but it's my best. Happy birthday, bubble!**

"Bubble, please?" Fiyero asked for the umpteenth time that evening.

Who could blame him? ComingAndGoingByBubble was in a shimmering blue dress that fit her form and sparkled when it hit the smallest ray of light. Her amber hair was pulled up and twisted into elegant curls.

She laid her eyes on Fiyero and sighed.

"I already said I don't dance."

Fiyero ran a hand through his hair and gave her his most pleading look. "Pretty please? Just a birthday dance."

"I already said-" Bubble began but Fiyero took her hand and led her to the dance floor.

"You look incredible this evening." He told her.

"So does Elphaba." Bubble smirked. "Why don't you dance with her?"

"I danced with everyone already," Fiyero reasoned. "You're the last one."

Bubble glanced around and saw everyone else having a good time. Maybe she really should join them.

She took Fiyero's hand in hers, and he placed is other on her back as they moved to the music. Bubble found it embarrassing and a bit uncomfortable at first, but Fiyero was right there with her.

All of a sudden, he kissed her quickly.

Bubble slid her hands away from him and stepped away. "What was that?"

"Your birthday present," Fiyero said simply.

"I..."

_How in Oz do I respond to THAT!?_


	9. From Musicgal3

Galinda Upland stood facing the group, arms folded and eyebrows raised.

"You want me to what?"

"We want you to make a travelling bubble. You know, like that pretty pink one you ride in?"

"Why?"

"Did I not say 'please'? Sorry. Please?"

"Why?" repeated Galinda.

Musicgal3, the selected spokeswoman of the group,sighed. "Okay, Galinda, I'll tell you. But you've got to promise to keep it a surprise. Alright?"

Galinda's head bobbled up and down eagerly in agreement, her blonde curls bouncing everywhere. "I promise!"

"We're organizing a surprise Birthday party for our friend and fellow FanFiction writer, ComingAndGoingByBubble. As you can probably deduct from her pen name, she is a great admirer of your mode of transportation –"

Here, Galinda blinked her large, blue eyes in confusion. "Huh?"

"– she really likes your bubble," Musicgal3 translated smoothly, "and so we thought it would be a nice surprise if we gave her one of her very own. The only problem is, none of us know Sorcery…"

"Oh!" Galinda brightened, and then immediately deflated. "You said you're planning a party…"

"Yes, that's right," Musicgal3 confirmed.

Galinda's eyes filled with tears. "Why didn't you tell me?"

Dimpled rushed towards Galinda and put her arms around the other girl's delicate frame. "We, uh, we were going to, uh…" Dimpled looked imploringly at Musicgal3 for help.

Musicgal3 stepped in once more. "We were going to tell you closer to the date. But now it turns out we really need your expertise…"

"My what?"

"Skills," Dimpled told Galinda.

"Oh." Galinda gave a sniffle, before pasting on a bright smile. "Right, well, er, better get to work, then!"

The group gratefully breathed a collective sigh of relief. "Thankyou ever so much, Galinda!" They chorused.

Boq darted back into the room. "Shhh! She's coming!" he whisper-yelled.

The room immediately went silent. There was not a sound until the door swung open.

"What the… Why are there no lights?"

At that moment, Fiyero flicked on the light switch and the crowd of well-wishers sprang forward. "HAPPY BIRTHDAY, COMINGANDGOINGBYBUBBLE!"

ComingAndGoingByBubble gasped and stepped back in surprise. Looking around at the familiar faces, she managed a hoarse, "Glinny and Yero and Fae, oh my!"

Galinda stepped forward. "Dearest darlingest ComingAndGoingByBubble, we wanted you to have the bestest Birthday ever possible!"

"And so," Elphaba took over, "you FanFiction friends and your FanFiction fans here in Oz decided we wanted to do something special for you today. You have some great friends here, you know – they planned not just this surprise party –"

"With which goes a spectacular cake!" Fiyero cut in.

Elphaba shot Fiyero a withering look. "I was getting to that," she hissed to him, before continuing, "They planned not just this surprise party, but also commissioned dearest darlingest Galinda here to create for you a wonderful gift. If you'd step this way…"

Elphaba led the Birthday girl and the crowd over to the middle of the room. There stood a gift box that reached almost to the ceiling. Suffice to say, it was huge.

"Galinda, if you'd care to do the honours…"

Galinda proudly waved her magic wand to unveil the gift.

"OH, MY OZ!" ComingAndGoingByBubble screamed in elation. "My very own travelling bubble! Just what I've always wanted! Oh, thankyou, Galinda! Thankyou everybody!"

"But wait, there's more!" cried Galinda.

ComingAndGoingByBubble turned a surprised, questioning look on the blonde girl. "There is?"

"But of course! This is no ordinary travelling bubble. This one comes with an enchantment so that YOU get to pick what colour you feel like travelling in each day! The default colour is pink (naturally), but you can change that to any colour you want with this little spell. Demonstration." Galinda chanted softly and the bubble magically turned green. "See?"

"Oh, cool, can I try?" ComingAndGoingByBubble asked excitedly.

"But of course!"

ComingAndGoingByBubble tried the spell, specifying the colour as being blue. To her pleasure, the bubble did indeed turn blue!

"Oh, thankyou so much, everybody!" ComingAndGoingByBubble said graciously, coming suspiciously close to tears. "This is the most wonderfullest gift ever in the history of ever!"

The crowd all came forward to hug ComingAndGoingByBubble in turn and to wish her well.

And from the back of the room, Fiyero's voice could be heard asking the room at large:

"Is it time for cake?"


End file.
